


Boo Raeken

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chest Hair, General Debauchery, Halloween, Kissing, Liam is a lacrosse jock, M/M, OTLhouseofhorrors2019, Theo is a loner, Trick gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: A trick gone wrong - House TheoThere's one house on the street that no one ever touches at Halloween. A mysterious man lives there alone, striking fear into the hearts of trick-or-treaters young and old. Liam's not scared though. He's seen Theo Raeken at college, and thinks maybe it's time someone included him in the festivities.





	Boo Raeken

Only one house on Liam’s entire street stands untouched. It’s the same every year. No one dares touch the Raeken residence. And Liam can’t blame them, personally. He goes to college with the son and he’s standoffish, rude and arrogant. Liam watches him often, generally in the study hall where he sits and pretends to do his work with the rest of the lacrosse team; the other guy is always alone with an enormous scowl on his face, directed at whoever happens to be breathing near him. It doesn’t exactly make him popular.

Any other guy would get harassed for it, but not Theo. Everyone leaves him alone.

Liam doesn’t know why. He heard a whisper, once, about the mysterious death of Theo’s younger sister, but the girl who had been talking about it with her friend had refused to elaborate when Liam asked. Instead, she’d scuttled off, looking anxious, pulling her friend after her.

He’d always hated mysteries. Why did no one ever talk about this guy? Why didn’t he have any friends? Why was it that every year, no one dared approach the Raeken’s house?

He stands on the other side of the road, arms crossed as he studies it. It isn’t like it looks scary. It’s a normal, two storey house with a white picket fence and blooming roses lining the driveway. Liam’s house looks quite similar, except his mother is too busy to look after the yard, therefore putting Liam in charge of trimming the roses and mowing the lawn. Naturally, it looks quite dishevelled as a result.

Perhaps it’s the fact that there’s only ever one car in the driveway? It’s a big house for just one person. Doesn’t Theo have any parents?

Liam shakes his head. They could work abroad, maybe. Or he could be looking after the house while they’re on holiday. There’s a logical explanation for it, he’s sure of it.

A group of trick-or-treaters pause at the edge of the Raeken’s yard, the three of them peering over the fence and looking frightened. They whisper together and link hands, sprinting past it and peering fearfully over their shoulders like they expect someone to chase them.

Liam scoffs at this. Theo’s a dick, sure, but he can’t imagine him being bothered to chase after three little kids.

He walks back to his house, mind racing. Theo won’t be left out of the festivities again, Liam will make sure of it.

***

Theo scowls as he hears noise from his front yard again. He’s been trying to study all night, but the sounds of laughter and screams from the street outside has made it all but impossible. Not to mention, for the past hour or so, he’s heard the sounds of at least one person moving in and out of his yard. Normally, people leave him alone, something for which he is all too grateful. He gets to avoid the tedious clean up of soggy toilet paper and discarded candy wrappers, not to mention the parade of greedy monsters leaning on his doorbell every five seconds for a handful of candy.

The fact that Theo has a bowl next to the door just in case is irrelevant. He likes to be prepared, that’s all.

He gives a resigned sigh when he hears the doorbell ring and muffled laughter moving away from the door. Looks like he’ll be cleaning up toilet paper this year after all.

Theo gets to his feet to go and survey the damage, throwing the front door open. He jumps when this results in the immediate and unmistakable sound of pottery smashing.

He flicks on the porch light, looking down to see the scattered pieces of what appears to be a garden gnome. It bears an eerie resemblance to the garden gnome that lords over the fishing pond in Mrs Jeffries yard several houses down. His stomach sinks. She’s gonna be so pissed.

Looking up from the massacre, he glances around the rest of his yard, unsurprised to see that every garden gnome on the street is currently situated on his lawn, lining up in straight lines and facing the house in what appears to be an homage to either Star Wars or Nazi Germany. He’s hoping the former.

Some of them appear to be holding signs, and he carefully dodges the crime scene to move down the stairs and inspect them.

The largest sign is stuck to one of the smallest gnomes, looking absurd as it almost topples under the weight of it. Theo picks it up, squinting and trying to decipher the messy handwriting.

“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Boo Raeken lies within.”

He looks up, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Whoever his prankster is, he knows his fiction. A mop of hair ducks back down behind the neighbours fence, and Theo shakes his head.

Turning around, he goes to look for a broom to sweep up the mess. It takes him awhile to find it in the back shed, and when he opens the front door again, it’s to find a circle of gnomes around the scattered pieces, which are now outlined in chalk.

It’s ridiculous, but he smiles anyway, charmed despite himself. He gently picks up the gnomes and places them out of harm's way, before sweeping up the pieces and gathering them all up. With a bit of super glue, he’s pretty sure he can fix it to the point that Mrs Jeffries probably won’t notice. She’s quite old now. As long as he gets put back in the same spot, she’ll never suspect a thing. That way, he doesn’t have to go and try and suck up to her and probably get roped into doing a million and one odd jobs for the rest of his life.

***

Liam stuffs his hand into his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. The chalk was honestly hilarious, although he did feel bad that Mrs Jeffries’ gnome had been pulverised. She’s a grouchy old woman, and he’s not looking forward to admitting to her that he’d stolen her gnome and gotten it broken. Still, it’s only right that he takes the blame, not Theo. He was the one who’d put it in harm’s way.

His heart starts beating furiously in his chest as he moves to the front door. This time, when he presses on the doorbell, he doesn’t run away.

Time to face the music.

Theo opens the door, eyes flicking up and down, lighting in recognition.

“I know you,” he says.

Liam nods. “We go to college together. Uh, sorry about the gnome thing. I should have moved it back a bit further.”

Theo smirks, his arms crossing over as he leans in the doorway. “You should have,” he agrees. And how is it fair for the other guy to look so devastatingly handsome right now?

“I’ll tell her it was me that broke it,” he assures Theo.

“Don’t worry about it,” Theo says with a conspiratorial smile. “I have a plan.” With a jerk of his head, he indicates for Liam to follow him inside.

He does so cautiously, pulling the door shut behind him. Theo is already gone, and Liam gulps a little, feeling trepidation as he slowly makes his way forward. He was mostly joking about the Boo Raeken thing, but the dude did sort of scare him a bit, in a hot like burning kind of way.

“Theo?” He calls out, peering into the darkness.

He hears a low chuckle behind him and whirls, coming up against a hard chest. “Easy,” Theo murmurs, steadying him with a hand curling around his waist. “This way.”

Liam feels a throb of desire and takes a shaky breath before following after him. Theo leads him into his bedroom, and Liam hovers in the doorway, eyes immediately falling to the bed. It’s neatly made with a dark blue quilt cover and a pile of pillows that Liam wants to bury into and roll around in. He drags his eyes away from it to the desk where Theo is sitting with a pile of gnome pieces and a tube of superglue.

“You think she won’t notice?” Liam guesses, moving closer to watch over Theo’s shoulder as he expertly glues two pieces together.

“Nope,” Theo says. He gives a shiver as he notices Liam’s proximity. “Mrs Jeffries is blind as a bat.”

Liam moves even closer, smirking a little as Theo goes still. He’s not unaffected either. His eyes follow Theo’s hands as he finds the next piece, adding it to what Liam can tell is the gnome’s face. They’re gentle but sure, and his mouth goes a little dry as he imagines Theo handling him with the same level of care.

“Why?” Theo asks after a few moments.

Liam startles. “What?” He asks hesitantly, mind stuttering.

Theo puts down the gnome and the glue and turns his chair, and oh boy, the way he’s looking up at Liam makes his brain turn to mush. They’re close, close enough that Liam can see flecks of gold in the green of his eyes.

“Why did you prank me?” Theo asks. He frowns slightly. “No one normally-”

“I know,” Liam interrupts. “I noticed. I uh.” He licks his lips nervously. “I just wanted you to be included, I guess.”

“Oh,” Theo says quietly. “Thanks for not tping my house?”

Liam scoffs, lips turning up. “I think I have more imagination than that.”

“True,” Theo concedes, his eyes twinkling. They’re lovely, and Liam holds his breath at the sight. “The reference to To Kill a Mockingbird was quite clever, although I do leave my house, you know.”

“I know,” Liam says quietly, more serious now. He gathers his bravery to reach up, gently brushing fingers along Theo’s cheek. “I noticed you.”

Theo flushes and lowers his eyes. Liam’s lets his hand drop, stomach sinking. Maybe he’s gone too far?

***

Theo’s chest clenches at the lightest brush of Liam’s fingers along his cheek. They burn in a way he’s become unfamiliar with over the years and he looks down, trying to hide how overcome he is by just that small gesture.

Liam starts to withdraw, moving back, and Theo shudders as he feels the cool air rush back in. That’s not what he wants.

“No,” he whispers.

The other man pauses, turning back to him. “What is it?” He asks. His voice is gentle, and Theo looks up at him, searching his gaze.

In all the years that Theo has lived in this town, not once has anyone ever looked at him like this. Like he’s precious. Like he means something. Like he matters.

He can tell from the way Liam’s eyes shine with concern that he actually cares. He’s not here because he’s pretending, or because he wants something. He’s here because he saw that Theo was being left out, and he wanted to change that.

Theo takes Liam’s hand in his own, thumb brushing over the palm as he turns it and presses it back to his cheek. His eyes close at the warm feeling that rushes through him. “I noticed you too,” he murmurs.

And he has. It’s hard not to. Liam has that sort of energy that makes the whole world gravitate towards him. He’s loud and funny and passionate, he’s athletic, he’s charming. He’s so many things and Theo is completely weak for him in every way. Has been for a long time, yearning for him but also content to just exist in the same place as him and soak in his rays. How they burn him now, making his blood boil with desire.

He takes a shaky breath, opening his eyes to look up at Liam again. His normally bright blue eyes are dark now, burning with the same need Theo can feel in his chest. It’s so unbelievable that Liam might want him too, but the evidence is right in front of him. Theo’s not about to let him walk out of here without finding out what he tastes like.

Turning his head, he kisses Liam’s palm and hears him gasp. It makes his cock twitch in his pants and he wants more, wants to hear the sounds he makes when he comes undone.

He feels drunk as he licks up along his pointer finger and sucks it into his mouth. It’s so unlike him, usually so keen to keep his distance, to take charge like this. But all he wants is to make Liam to feel good. Liam groans as he bobs his head once, sucking hard on his finger and pulling back until it rests on his parted lips.

“You’re even more dangerous than I thought,” Liam says, his voice gravelly as he traces his lower lip. Theo grabs his waist and pulls him onto his lap, needing more now, needing to know how his lips feel against his. Their lips meet hungrily, Liam clinging to his shoulders and settling against him, his ass grinding over his crotch in a move that makes him cry out.

“Not as dangerous as you,” Theo manages to pant out as Liam’s lips move down to his pulse, his teeth nipping at his skin as he sucks a hickey into his neck. Liam moves back slightly to admire the bruise he’s made before he’s kissing him again, his lips moving possessively over his own, tongue dipping in to taste him. It’s the closest thing to heaven he’s ever tasted, and his hands move down to grip Liam’s ass through his pants, pulling him more firmly against his body.

Liam writhes and instead wriggles away from his arms, dropping down to his knees, and oh- Theo freezes, holding his breath as Liam places a hand on the middle of his chest, holding him against the back of his chair. He gives him a mischievous wink and then his hand slides down his stomach, resting over the erection straining against his zipper.

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” Liam confesses as his fingers tease at the edge of his jeans, fiddling with the button.

“Really?” Theo asks incredulously.

Liam hums and nods, his eyes falling to where his fingers are now slowly pulling down his zipper. Theo watches as well, feeling like he needs to pinch his arm to reassure himself that this isn’t some elaborate fantasy. His cheeks turn pink as Liam parts the flaps of his jeans, showing the wet spot where his precome has soaked through his briefs. It’s embarrassing how turned on he is already, just from a bit of kissing and grinding.

But Liam doesn’t seem to mind, he instead robs Theo of every coherent thought as he ducks down and sucks at the spot, tongue tracing the head of his cock and making him whimper. He pulls the fabric aside and does the same thing again, but this time it’s skin on skin and Theo bucks his hips, crying out at how fucking incredible it feels.

No one’s ever-

“You’re so fucking sensitive,” Liam says, sounding pleased as he pulls away slightly and looks up at him, lips wet with spit and precome. It’s the most sinful thing Theo’s ever seen in his life.

***

Theo’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are parted as he gasps for breath. He already looks wrecked, and Liam wants to see how much further he can push this. Literally the hottest guy he’s ever seen in his life is looking at him like he can’t quite believe this is real, and Liam wants to touch him and reassure him that it is, that he is. That he wants Theo so badly he’s going mad with it.

He licks his lips, enjoying the salty taste of Theo’s precome. His gaze falls back down as he contemplates his next move. With how sensitive Theo is right now, he’s pretty sure he can make him come before he even gets him all the way down his throat. Would he let Liam keep sucking him after and push him into another orgasm?

One way to find out.

Liam gets to his feet, reaching for Theo’s hand and pulling him up as well. He holds him close as he kisses him again, letting Theo lick into his mouth and taste himself on Liam’s tongue. He moans, and Liam smirks, sucking at his tongue before gently nudging Theo into turning around. They stumble back, still attached at the lips, and Theo topples onto the bed. He brings Liam down with him, and they both laugh, Liam hiding his face in Theo’s neck to smother his giggles.

“That was dignified,” Theo snickers.

“Shut up,” he says affectionately, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look down at Theo. He’s so beautiful, and Liam kisses him gently at the corner of his lips, then his jaw, his neck, over his heart, moving down his body until he’s perched at the end of the bed, his hands moving to pull at Theo’s jeans. The other boy lifts his hips, letting him take them off. He sits up and pulls off his shirt, and Liam’s brain stalls at the wide shoulders and muscled chest that is now on display in front of him.

“Holy-” he whispers, eyes tracing every inch of him several times over.

“Stop it,” Theo mutters, looking embarrassed.

“Dude,” Liam says, “do you live in the gym or something?” He’s teasing, but he’s also in awe. Theo’s body is hard and gorgeous and it makes Liam a little weak at the knees.

“Something like that,” Theo admits reluctantly. At this, Liam feels a bit bad. He already knows that Theo is on his own a lot.

“Your body is amazing,” he says, slowly moving back up the bed, catching Theo’s gaze and holding it. “You’re amazing.”

Theo blushes again, and it’s moving down his neck and chest as well. Liam wants to chase it with his lips and he does, letting his hands explore the beautiful body underneath him along with his lips and tongue. When he flicks at the hard bud of his nipple with his tongue, Theo curses, hips bucking up again. Liam delights in how sensitive he is, how warm and responsive and vocal. He sucks his nipple into his mouth and nips at it, rewarded with another throaty moan.

Hands move into his hair and pull him up and Liam lets them, meeting Theo for a kiss that’s as desperate as he feels right now. Theo kisses him back, hands moving down his back and sliding under his shirt.

He pulls it up slowly and Liam gasps his name as Theo throws it away and sits them up, his lips tracing up the side of his neck. He’s always been weak for neck kisses, and he moans as Theo sucks hard where his shoulder and neck meet, leaving his mark there.

“Now we match,” Theo says huskily.

“Not quite,” Liam says, pulling impatiently at his pants. He falls back and Theo helps him take them off, throwing them away to join the rest of their clothes. It’s Theo’s turn to admire him now, and Liam squirms a little at the way Theo’s eyes slowly move up and down his body.

“Damn,” Theo whispers, biting at his lip. His eyes linger on Liam’s chest and Liam squirms a little. Where Theo has only the lightest bit of hair, Liam is practically covered in a forest of thick curls. Theo doesn’t give him any time to be self conscious about it though, pushing him back and getting his fingers tangled in the hair, lightly tugging. Liam hums his pleasure, eyes going lidded as he looks up at Theo, watching the fascination on his face as he does it again. Theo looks up at him, his eyes dark. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks.

Theo nods. “Ever since the first time I saw you at lacrosse practice. It was hot and you pulled your shirt off and threw it aside without even breaking stride.”

Liam chuckles. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised. I hate it when it sticks to me when I’m running.”

“It was so sexy,” Theo says, tugging again. Liam bites at his lip, arousal starting to make him feel a bit light-headed. Theo is the sexy one. Liam is ready to combust just looking at him. Which reminds him of his previous goal.

***

Liam bucks in his hold again, and Theo releases him. He lets him roll them over until Liam is straddling his waist, looking down at him with a determined gleam in his eyes.

“How many times?” Liam asks him.

“Huh?”

“How many times do you think I can make you come?” Liam elaborates. Theo shivers. Fuck, Liam’s out to kill him.

“I don’t know,” he admits. As many times as he fucking wants to make him come, probably. He seems like the sort of guy who refuses to give up.

Liam gives him a seductive smile as his hand dips along the edge of Theo’s briefs. He slowly pulls them down and Theo chews on his lip to hold back the needy pleas for Liam to touch him. He’s desperate for Liam’s hands, mouth, anything, and from the gleam in the other man’s eyes, it’s clear he knows it.

He gives in, whispering a soft, shaky “please,” and Liam smirks, moving down the bed as he drags his underwear down his legs. He’s naked, and Liam is looking at his cock like it’s all he wants in his mouth for the rest of his life. Theo isn’t complaining.

Sure hands push his legs apart and Liam crawls into the space, pressing kisses up one leg and making him tense. He cries out as his lips drift higher, teeth nipping at his inner thigh. “Oh god,” he gasps, writhing as Liam sucks some skin into his mouth and sucks, leaving another bruise.

Theo has to close his eyes against the sight of Liam looking up at him between his legs, needing a moment to imprint it on his brain. How is this actually happening right now?

Liam noses up his length, giving little teasing licks that make Theo’s legs fall open even wider, his hands reaching up to the blanket on both sides of his head and curling his fingers into the fabric. He’s going to need something to hold onto. Liam smirks up at him, tongue swirling around his head and over his slit, gathering up his precome and swallowing it down. Theo sighs his name, eyelids flickering as he struggles to keep his eyes open, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Fuck,” he groans when Liam’s lips wrap around his head and he gives a few light sucks, tongue lapping at his slit. He writhes and bucks, and two hands force him back against the bed, holding him still as Liam starts to move further down. Theo can’t think at this point, can’t do anything other than moan Liam’s name and feel indescribable pleasure. No wonder people his age always bang on about blow jobs. This is the best thing he’s ever felt in his life.

He’s never been this close to coming this quickly, and he has to turn and bite into the skin of his own arm as his cock hits the back of Liam’s throat.

Liam pulls back off, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Theo’s close. His thighs are quaking and his toes are curling and his cock is resting against Liam’s smug grin.

“You want to come, Theo?” He asks, moving one hand to wrap around Theo’s cock, gently stroking it.

Theo nods, not trusting his voice.

“Where do you want to come?” Liam asks him. Theo shoots him a helpless look. Liam just chuckles. “Do you want to come in my mouth?” He purrs, flicking his tongue over his cock again, licking down one side and up the other. Theo whimpers, arching up.

“Or maybe you want to come in my hand,” Liam muses, stroking him again, thumb rubbing over his slit. And god, that sounds good too. He’s squirming, probably looks like a complete cock slut but he doesn’t care. He just wants Liam to keep touching him.

“You could come on my chest,” Liam suggests, leaning back to run his hand down the thick curls. Theo’s eyelids droop at the thought, cock leaking a thick spurt of precome. “Oh, you like that idea,” Liam grins. “You like it a lot.”

“Yes,” he gasps. “God, anywhere. Please, Liam. I need to come.”

Liam laughs again, sounding delighted. “You’re perfect,” he tells him fondly. He leans down and takes him back in his mouth, sucking him with determination now, bobbing his head up and down. Theo gives a guttural groan and lets go of the blanket to move his hands into Liam’s hair, gripping on and bucking up into his mouth. He can’t help it. It’s too fucking good and it only takes moments for him to be right back at that ledge.

“Liam,” he moans, and Liam pulls away, gripping his cock and pumping it a few times, and Theo comes hard, his whole body going rigid as he arches up, moaning loudly. He slumps back down against his bed, forcing his eyes to open so that he can watch the come glistening in Liam’s chest hair. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“You good?” Liam asks as he stretches out next to him, hooking one leg over his.

“Amazing,” he murmurs, leaning up for a kiss that Liam happily gives him. “Thank you.”

Liam blushes a bit. “It was just a blow job.”

“My first,” he admits, falling back to watch surprise flash over Liam’s features.

“Really?” He asks incredulously. “You look like this and no one has ever-”

“No one,” he interrupts, flushing a bit.

“Damn,” Liam says, shaking his head. “People are dumber than I thought.”

Theo just shrugs, and Liam leans down. “Theo Raeken,” he says, his voice serious. “You are very sexy and I am honoured that you let me suck your dick.”

He laughs and pushes Liam away. Liam doesn’t budge though, just ducking past his arms to kiss him again, lingering when Theo sighs. They kiss for awhile, and Theo gets lost in it.

When Liam finally pulls away an age later, Theo’s lips tingle. He already misses Liam’s lips, and feels a swoop in his chest when he realises how fucking gone he is on this boy. He’s so fucked.

Liam gets up, pulling his underwear back on.

“Wait,” Theo says, pushing himself up. Liam looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I, you know, return the favour?”

Liam throws his head back and laughs. “Don’t worry,” he says with a wicked grin. “Plenty of time for that later.”

He stares at him. “Later?”

Liam nods. “We should probably fix this gnome and hide the evidence, don’t you think?”

“Oh,” he says, suddenly remembering why Liam was even in his room in the first place. His little Halloween trick gone wrong. “Right.”

He rolls off the bed and pulls his own underwear on, but Liam stops him before he gets any further than that, pulling him into his arms. He kisses the corner of his mouth again, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Than after that, I’m thinking a movie marathon that we pretend to watch while we test out how many times I can make you come,” he says, licking his lips. “Deal?”

Theo pretends to consider it, feeling his own smile widening. “Only if I get to make you come too.”

Liam laughs, nuzzling into his neck. “Deal,” he agrees easily.

“Alright,” Theo says softly. He kisses Liam, just a gentle brush of lips, and feels Liam shiver and press closer.

They dress reluctantly and move their project to the kitchen table, gluing the pieces of the gnome together. When they’re done, it looks ridiculous, but he can’t bring himself to care. They take an honorary selfie with it before returning him to his pond, along with the rest of the street’s gnomes.

As Theo runs after Liam, grinning wildly as Liam giggles, Mrs Jeffries shaking her fist at them from down the street yelling about good for nothing youths, he feels lighter than he has in a long time. He’s never really liked holidays much, but he thinks he can see the appeal when you have someone to spend them with.

And with Liam’s hand in his, their fingers locked together, he knows this is just the beginning.


End file.
